


Who in What Cage

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, xXx (Movies), xXx - Fandom, xXx: Return of Xander Cage
Genre: AU, Brian taunts Cops, Brian was never a cop, Brider - Freeform, Extreme stunts, He still walks into the Cafe, Language, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Not Cannon Character, Short One Shot, Spoliers for Return of Xander Cage, Still eats Tuna, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: Brian nodded and watched Hector walk away, Dom turned to Brian and saw him glaring at his arms, "it bother you?" He asked the guy honestly.Brian met his eyes, "yes," he said simply and got in his car to pull it up to finish line.





	Who in What Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a stand alone one-shot, it doesn't go with my other Xander/Brian story. The sequels are taking me a bit longer to write, I get distracted easily. So I typed this one out last night for everyone who has told me they want more X/B stories! I don't own any thing from the Fast and Furious franchise, not xXx franchise, including some of the plot and lines used from the movie. That being said, there is some parts from the newest xXx movie, just to warn you. If you haven't seen the Return of Xander Cage I suggest you do, because my Sequel to Locked in a Cage will be set during that movie, and I would hate to ruin it for anyone. This is Brian/Xander, Don't like Don't Read. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

"What's up Vince?" Mia asked seeing his face set in grimace.

Vince was too busy staring at a blonde man sitting at the counter with a skateboard beside him. He had short dark blonde hair, and was wearing a black muscle shirt that clearly showcased his muscles and his tattoos. He had on a pair of white shorts with a pair of tan steel toe boots of all things. The tattoos were definitely interesting to Vince; he had a lot of them. Few tribals on his shoulder and arms, a geometric pattern on his right forearm, a dragon on his left shoulder. On the inside of his left arm he had a tattoo that looked like his skin was ripped wide open, and inside was five metal bars with a Skelton hand wrapped around one. The hand had a sliver band on the ring finger, and Vince knew that tattoo probably had a hell of a story. Underneath it he had a quote written in script, "insanity is relative. It just depends who has who locked in what cage.' His most interesting tattoo had to be the one on his neck, three red and black Xs. He knew had never seen the kid around before, with all those tattoos he would have recognized him. Newcomers were odd, Team Toretto knew everyone that walked into the café.

"Vince," Mia yelled out irritated at Vince's lack of attention.

Vince jerked his attention back to Mia, "hey," he said with a grin. "What's up baby?" He asked leaning into to kiss Mia's cheek.

"I asked what's up; you came in here looking hot."

Vince growled, "Drove by some cops giving the kids in the neighborhood a rough time again for playing ball in the street."

The blonde man put down his tuna sandwich and looked at Vince with an angry look on his face, "the pigs still there?"

Vince looked at him with surprise, "they were just a few minutes ago."

The man nodded and took another bite of his sandwich, "thanks," he told Mia while laying down a five. He stood up and grabbed his skateboard. "Which way?"

Vince narrowed his eyes, "right across the street, what you going to do, take them out with your board?"

The man flashed Vince a smile that was all teeth, "something like that."

Vince watched him walkout the door and looked to Mia, "don't ask me," she said with a shrug. "He's only come in here twice I don't even know his name."

Vince nodded, "hey Dom," he called to the man in the office.

"What Vince?"

"Think there might be some trouble out front," he told him while standing.

Dom stood as well and followed Vince out the café and into the street. He put his hand over his eyes to block out the sun and looked out to where Vince was pointing.

They watched as the guy who was eating in the market just minutes ago rode his skateboard up to the group of cops that were surrounding a bunch of kids.

"Hey pigs," he yelled out loudly. "Why don't you quit wasting time picking on children and see if you can catch a real criminal."

Dom watched as the man took one of the officer's hats and put it on his head. "Although you wouldn't be able to catch me if you tried," he taunted.

He took off down the street a ways after that, a few of the officers ran after him on foot, but when it was clear they wouldn't catch him that way they all made their way to their cars.

The blonde man was riding around in circles at that point just taunting them, when he saw them start their cars he laughed and threw the hat to the group of kids and set off down the street.

"Kid's got balls," Dom said approvingly, and he stepped out further into the road to watch him some more. They guy grabbed the back of a car and let it help him build up speed before letting go, he did an ollie onto the side of a bus and rode along it. Dom frowned in disappointment when he lost sight of the guy after that. "Wonder if they will catch him," Dom said to Vince when they walked back inside.

Vince shrugged, "kind of hope not, that shit was funny."

 

* * *

 

 

"Hector," Dom greeted.

"Dom," the man said with his typical lazy smile. "You racing tonight?"

"If the cops don't bust us up again," Dom grunted.

"Leon is on scanner duty right?" Hector asked him.

"Yeah," Dom answered.

"Shit man," Hector said loudly walking away from Dom. He turned and watched Hector walk to another man leaning up against a Skyline.

Dom immediately recognized the man as the one from the cafe a few days ago. "Vince," Dom said hitting the man's arm and jerking his head in Hector's direction.

Vince smirked, "did he get away or is he out on bail?"

Dom laughed, "Let’s go find out."

"You’re Brian O' Conner," Hector said loudly.

"The one and the only," the man said with a grin clapping Hector's outstretched hand.

"Man the shit you do is legendary homes," he praised. "They said you were dead though man."

Brian nodded, "almost was, got out in time."

Hector frowned, "but your boy didn't, that sucks man."

Brian nodded and looked down at his arm quietly.

Vince and Dom both walked over to the two men, when they got close enough Vince asked, "Did you get arrested for taunting those pigs?"

Brian smiled up at Vince, "nah man too slow..." he cut off when his gaze landed on Dom. "X?" He asked sounding breathless.

Hector frowned, "no man, this is Dom; they look a lot alike don't they?" The look on Brian's face was somewhere between defeat and disappointment when he nodded. "I'm sorry about your boy man, that's got to be tough, all the shit you've done together in your videos, you must have been tight."

Brian still had his eyes glued on Dom; he was staring at his arms, "What's going on?" Dom asked clearly confused.

Hector looked at him like he was the dumbest man on the planet and pointed at Brian, "man Dom you don't know who this is?"

"Obviously not Hector, so why don't you just tell me," he said a little threateningly.

Hector blanched, "this is Brian O' Conner, him and his boy Xander Cage use to do this show, called BX Zone, extreme sports, anything crazy that could kill you, they did it. They also stole things, blew up nasty politicians cars, voice of the people. Dirty cops, corrupt leaders, they punished them all. You are in the BX Zone," he said with a laugh in Brian's direction. The man didn't smile, his gaze was heavy. Hector tried to cover his laugh with a cough, "there was this Senator in San Francisco, he wanted to ban video games, rap music, skateboarding all the fun shit, so Brian and Xander stole his corvette, drove it off this bridge and parachuted down. The cops were all standing on the bridge like dumb asses, while their getaway driver pulled up and they hauled ass out of there."

"Sounds like some crazy shit," Dom commented intrigued.

"I live for that shit," Brian told him seriously.

"Still don't understand why you thought I was your friend."

Brian sat up from his hood and walked around to the driver side of his car; he leaned in and picked something up from above his steering wheel. He looked down at it for a moment and walked back. He held the picture out for Dom to take.

Dom took the photo and looked down, "holy shit," he said. The guy in the photo could be his clone, their faces were similar, the man's build was almost as bulky as his, the only huge difference was the tattoos that covered the man's arms, he had as many as Brian.

"Fuck, you sure you two ain't twins?" Vince said looking at the photo.

Dom shook his head, "don't have any other siblings, just Mia."

Brian nodded and held out his hand, "X had none, I know for a fact."

Dom handed back the photo with one last look, he didn't miss the way Brian's thumb ran over the man's face before he put it back into his car. "What happened to him?"

Hector looked over at Brian's tight face and knew he had heard the question, he took pity on the guy and answered for him, "there are a lot of rumors going around about that, some people say he got caught finally taken to prison and died in there, him and Brian are wanted by a lot of people."

"Wrong," Brian drawled out angrily while walking back up, "we aren't dumb enough to let the cops catch up with us."

Hector nodded, "others say you two got caught up in government work, you were recruited for this fucking nightmare of a job in Prague, they say the two of you saved the world, and the guy you killed had a brother who went after you and Cage."

Brian turned his head to the side but didn't answer, "Do I get to race anytime soon," he asked instead.

Hector gave a tiny smile, he was pretty sure he had his answer, "didn't know you raced."

"Cars, boards, bikes, I like anything fast enough I can do something stupid in."

All three men laughed, this kid was something else.

"I put you against my boy Luis, I'll get it set up."

Brian nodded and watched Hector walk away, Dom turned to Brian and saw him glaring at his arms, "it bother you?" He asked the guy honestly.

Brian met his eyes, "yes," he said simply and got in his car to pull it up to finish line.

Dom was standing off to the side after his win and was listening to Luis bitch like a little girl because he lost, "shut the fuck up already," Vince snapped.

"Dude I almost had that little snowflake!"

Dom smirked at Vince who just rolled his eyes, he knew Dom was about to go in his speech giving zone. "You almost had him?" Dom pointed at Brian who laughed. "Ask any racer, any real racer, and they will tell you it doesn't matter if you win by an inch or a mile, winning's winning."

Luis snarled and turned a nasty look to Brian, "what your master gets knocked off, so you go find his clone to roll over and play bitch for?"

Dom knew it was coming the minute Brian uncrossed his arms, he knew Luis was about to get the beat down of his life, and he only stepped back to let it happen.

He watched impassively as Brian drew blood from the man, enough that honestly someone should have stopped it. No one did though; they all stood by and let the man have his revenge.

When Brian was done he pulled Luis off the ground by his shirt, "you want to talk shit about me, its fine, I don't give a fuck. But no one talks shit about Xander Cage in front of me and lives to tell the tale about it." Brian lifted up his fist to punch the man once again, but stopped when Leon's voice rang out.

"Cops!"

 

* * *

 

 

It was a mad house, cops cars everywhere; once Dom got his car safely hidden he walked out on the street. It took one cop car turning around and he broke out in a sprint.

He ran straight into a car and was shocked to see the driver, "get in," Brian said quickly.

Once Brian got rid of their tail, Dom let out a sigh of relief. "You’re the last person I expected to show up," he told Brian.

"Habits," Brian said gruffly. "It's dark and from the back..." he cut off like he had said too much.

"I look just like him," Dom finished. "You pick him up running from the cops a lot I take it."

Brian let out a laugh, "almost every damn day, the situation has been in reverse a good amount of times though."

Dom nodded and looked at Brian's speedometer, he wanted to see how fast the guy was going to let him know he could slow down now that the cops were gone, he stopped when he saw the picture covering up the speed however.

"How do you know how fast you’re going with that there?" He asked Brian instead.

Brian grinned, "Who cares, X and I have this set of rules we live by for almost everything."

Dom looked over at Brian, "what are your rules?"

Brian smirked, "rule number one - don't fall."

Dom snorted, "how does that one work out for you?"

Brian laughed and lifted up the side of his shirt where his whole side was covered in road rash, "happens every once in a while."

"Rule two?" Dom asked.

"Go fast and don't look back," he said.

Dom nodded and jerked his head at the picture, "good to see you don't break one of your rules."

Brian frowned, "have been lately, been looking back more and more," he said quietly.

"Understandable, you miss your friend."

"I do," Brian said strained. "Rule three - if there isn't a chance you’re going to die, then the shit ain't worth doing." Dom looked over at the blonde man in disbelief. "Which leads to rule number four - if it's not on camera it didn't happen."

Dom let out a laugh that died down quickly when Tran knocked on his window, "it's going to be a long night," Dom told Brian.

Brian pulled into the restaurant area the crazy ass Asians with the guns directed them too. He listened with bored eyes as Dom and the man named Tran argued back and forth.

"Are you going to be done any time soon?" Brian drawled while leaning his head on his arm that was propped up on the roof of his car.

"Who's the pretty boy?" Lance leered at Brian.

Dom gave Brian a look that said 'knock it the fuck off idiot' before turning Lance, "my newest mechanic," he said smoothly.

"He won't be doing much engine work when I put a couple of holes in him," Tran told Dom while pointing the gun at Brian.

Brian smirked like he had been waiting for that all day, "that's cute, you think you’re going to shoot me?"

Brian walked closer to Tran, and Dom sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening to keep the crazy idiot with a death wish alive.

"Want me to pull the trigger?" Tran mocked.

Brian turned to Dom, "rule five," Dom raised his eyebrow, "kick ass," Brian grinned.

Dom dove behind the car when the bullets started flying, he looked up a few times to watch the kid take out a few of Tran's little groupies, but he was almost sure when the guns stopped firing the guy was dead.

So when he stood and saw Brian standing over Tran's body he couldn't help the look of dumb shock that crossed his face. Dom walked further beside the man and took a good look around; it didn't look like a single one of Johnny's men were alive. "We got to get out of here; the cops are going to be here soon."

Brian nodded, "let’s go," he said while walking over to his car. When Dom got in he looked at Brian like the man was a mythical being. "Technically I have license to kill, but I don't feel like having to spend time with the pigs while I wait for NSA to show up."

"NSA?" Dom asked.

Brian shrugged, "not important."

"Right," Dom said still shocked.

"I need directions to your house man," Brian said casually like he didn't just take out seven men.

"1327 Echo Park," Dom told him and gave a few short instructions. "So rule five huh?"

Brian grinned, "one of our best really."

Dom looked over to say something but stopped when he saw the dark wet spot on Brian's black shirt. He reached over and pulled the man's shirt back, "shit, you took a hit."

Brian looked down surprised, "huh, I did."

Dom shook his head, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack with how many times you keep shocking the shit out of me."

Brian shrugged, "sorry," he said it like he wasn't really sorry at all.

"So what's the next rule?"

Brian laughed, "it's just a continuation of the fifth, wasn't even one we made, guy we call Frankenstein added it on."Look dope while doing it', which of course we do," Brian smirked cockily.

Brian pulled up to the house and put the car in park but didn't turn off the car, "here you go," he said.

Dom looked over at him, "my sister is a nurse why don't you let her take a look at that shoulder?"

"Nah man, I'm good," he said with an easy grin.

Dom frowned, "least I can do man, you kept me out of handcuffs, come inside and have a beer."

Brian shrugged and turned the key, "you don't owe me shit man, I don't like cops."

Dom smiled, "that makes two of us," he turned serious, "seems like there is more to you not wanting to stay."

Brian frowned and stared at the picture right in front him. Dom nodded, "I get it, but from what I heard from you, we're not that much alike."

"You’re not," Brian said with a head shake. He didn't say anything else, just got out of the car.

Dom followed and saw Vince standing by his car with his phone against his ear, "did you see which way he went?" Vince looked up when he heard footsteps, "never mind Hector he just got here." He hung up his phone and looked at Dom, "been calling everyone trying to figure out the route you took man."

Dom nodded, "almost got picked up, Brian here saved my ass."

Vince looked over at Brian in surprise and watched as he only shrugged. "What took so long?" Vince asked Dom while walking up the stairs, looking back to make sure Brian was following.

"Tran," Dom said.

"Shit, and you made it out there alive?"

Dom looked back at Vince, "we did, Tran didn't."

"Fuck," Vince said jumping to some serious conclusions.

Dom walked in and zeroed in on the rest of his team, "where's Mia?" He barked out a Leon.

"Upstairs dawg, why the hell you bring pretty boy to the party?"

"Because the pretty boy kept me out of handcuffs!" Dom roared. "He didn't run back to the fort, he brought me back! He also stepped to Johnny when he and his gang had guns in our faces."

He walked over to Leon feeling his rage bubbling over at least Vince was out trying to find out where he was, Leon was just sitting on the couch like he didn't have a care in the world. "This yours," he asked Leon while picking up his beer.

"Yeah that's mine," he said with a nod.

Dom walked over and handed it to Brian, "you can have any brew you want as long as it's Corona, that's Leon's so enjoy it."

Brian grabbed the beer and used his shirt to wipe off the rim and Dom let out a barking laugh, "go get Mia," he told Leon.

Leon came down with an angry looking Mia, "was studying for a test Dom," she glared.

Dom raised an eyebrow at her tone and looked over at Brian who flashed a smile at Mia that should probably be considered illegal. "It's my fault," he told her peeling his shirt back. "Just thought some real life practice would be better than the textbooks."

Vince grunted at the man, "Watch it blondie she's taken," he told Brian.

Brian smiled, "it’s cool man so am I."

Dom looked over at Brian in shock, he hadn't mentioned anyone while they were in the car, honestly he kind of thought with the way Brian acted him and that guy Xander had been together.

"Kitchen," Mia told him, and the entire team followed interested in the newest stray Dom had brought home.

Brian sat down and took off his shirt, "damn dawg that's a lot ink," Leon said lacking any of previous anger he had. Brian took a swig of his beer and nodded.

"Nipple piercings?" Dom asked in disbelief.

Brian laughed, "Long story," he said.

"So what's your story?" Letty asked him walking over to where Dom sat to sit in his lap.

Brian grimaced, "ain't much of one."

"You’re kidding right?" Dom asked. "After all that shit with Tran you’re going to act like you don't have a story?"

Letty turned to Dom, "Tran?"

"We got away from the cops, but Brian didn't know about the turf war we have going. Tran, Lance and five of his thugs showed up pulled guns on us, threatened Brian, and he..." Everyone looked over at Brian but the man was too busy watching Mia dig a bullet out of his shoulder. "He took all of them out, singlehandedly," Dom stressed the last word. "Bullets flying everywhere and all he ends up with is that."

"Jesus what are you an assassin?" Jesse asked.

Brian laughed, "Not most days," he joked. "Look if you want to know my story it's easier if I show you. Got a computer?" Jesse nodded and went to go get his laptop. "You’re really good at this," he told Mia approvingly.

"Your actually really still, I'm surprised, most people at least wince."

Brian shrugged, "had worse." Jesse came back and sat the laptop down. "So type in Brian O' Conner, Xander Cage, BX Zone."

Jesse did as he was told and gasped when a whole bunch of videos popped up, "which one?"

Brian grabbed the computer and turned it around, "this one," he said clicking on it, "that's the one Hector was talking about."

The team minus Mia watched in shock as Brian and Xander jumped off the bridge. "Shit man, you’re crazy."

Brian smirked, "rule three and four man," he said to Dom.

Vince reached over and clicked on another video, the two men jumped out of a plane with snowboards attached to their feet, blew up the side of the mountain and rode down with an avalanche on their tail.

"So you’re an adrenaline junkie?" Letty asked putting it in the simplest terms.

"Sure, but we do more than that, rob from big corporations, give back to the victims. We went under once as pro skateboarders and hired this guy who had stolen millions from people as our agent. Pulled off a bunch of shit, stole his account information and gave it all back to the people he screwed over."

"Modern day Robin hoods," Leon nodded.

"What's this?" Jesse asked clicking on a video.

"Internet sensations and wanted criminals Xander Cage and Brian O' Conner were pronounced dead today, they were murdered..."

Brian slammed the laptop screen down harshly and scowled.

"I'm sorry man," Jesse said guilty.

"Its fine, everything they say happened on the news that day is just a bunch of lies spun out of control." Brian watched as Mia taped some gauze over the wound and then pulled back on his shirt.

Dom frowned, "what did happen?"

Brian looked over at Dom appraisingly, when he got what he was looking for he looked over to Jesse, "type in Anarchy 99, NSA."

Jesse opened the computer back up and closed out the video quickly before it could play again. He did as Brian said and started scanning through the article quickly. "Anarchy 99 was deemed a terrorist group who was in possession of a weapon called silent night that was lost since the fall of the Soviet Union. It was a chemical weapon that could take out thousands in several countries all over the world."

"Could you imagine," interrupted Brian. "Leaders turn on other leaders, people lose faith in the government, and people turn on the any and all authority, complete Anarchy. No rules, no guidelines."

Jesse nodded in shock and continued, "It says two civilians were brought in and the Triple X program was started..." Jesse said looking up at Brian. Brian smirked and pointed to the back of his neck. Jesse nodded, "they took out Anarchy 99 and stopped the drone named Ahab right before devastation hit in Prague. Then they disappeared for two weeks," Brian interrupted.

"Bora Bora, it was cold as fuck in Prague." Dom raised an eyebrow and Brian shrugged.

"They were kidnapped and taken to separate locations and were tortured, and killed." Everyone turned to see Brian frowning.

"So you were captured?" Dom asked.

Brian nodded, "they chose to split us, thought we would be vulnerable."

"And you made it out," Dom said and watched Brian nod.

"But he didn't," Vince said gently.

Brian slammed his first on the table angrily, "bullshit!"

Dom looked shocked at the outburst, "you think he's alive?"

Brian leaned forward, "I know he is, just haven't found him yet."

Jesse looked up at Brian nervously, "they said they found a body that it was his."

Brian threw his head back and laughed, "They said the other Triple X died as well, but I'm here aren't I?"

"The article says that your remains where lost in a fire, his body was actually found."

Brian shrugged, "doesn't mean anything. Xander and I are...we're like the same person alright? You watch any of our videos watch how we move, how in sync we are, it's because we're always thinking the same damn thing. You want to know how I know he's alive?" Everyone nodded. "Because I am, simple as that. They would have used the same method of torture, the same type of chains, and if I got out, then so did he."

"But he doesn't know your alive," Dom pointed out.

"Same thought process," he said pointing to his head. "We haven't found each other yet because we have to lay fucking low," he growled.

"Because of the guys that kidnapped you, they think your both dead," Mia said.

"Yes," he told her. "I rather wait till Xander is back and we can take them out together. Otherwise I would have posted some video doing a sick as hell stunt and led him right to me, lord knows I've have a few hundred." Brian crossed his arms and frowned, "It's really not the same, without him though."

"Are you angry with him, for disappearing?" Vince asked.

"That be like being angry at myself, look X and I were drifters, we don't stay in one place for too long, we're playing the game of chase both knowing fully that the other one is a moving target. Just thought I would have found him by now or him me. I traveled almost the whole European content, and nothing."

"So you came here looking for him," Leon said.

Brian grinned, "No, I can back to America so little whispers would be started. Punk blonde guy who hates cops, tagging xXx on a few buildings, and he’s pulling dangerous ass stunts. You see it's only a matter of time before the NSA figures out it’s me, that I'm alive, they'll move in to get me to work another job, and then I'll find Xander."

"Dawg that's a complicated as fuck plan," Leon told him.

Brian frowned, "I know, but I'm tired of this shit, just want to find him."

"You two together?" Dom asked knowingly.

"How'd you figure?"

"The picture, nobody carries around someone's picture in their car unless that person means something to you."

Brian nodded, "keep it close to my heart," he said jerking his head towards where the street was. "I miss him more than anything; don't even feel like myself anymore, part of me is missing."

"Oh my god how romantic," Mia gasped and slapped Vince's arm.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Vince yelled out.

"Be romantic like that," she said pointing at Brian.

"Thanks," Vince said sarcastically.

Brian laughed, "how long you two been together?"

Mia grinned, "five years."

Brian nodded, "got a bit to go for that romance shit then."

"What about you and him?" She asked.

Brian smiled, "since we were thirteen."

Mia smirked, "that's before the two of you got together," she said to Dom and Letty.

Dom laughed, "It can't be that long kid barely looks twenty. We've been together for ten years." He grinned at the blonde man while wrapping his arm tightly around Letty's waist.

Brian smirked, "I'm 27."

"No shit?" Letty asked.

"Fourteen years with the same person?" Leon barked out in disbelief. "That ain't romantic bro, that's prison."

Brian grinned, "nah," he told him while rubbing the tattoo on his arm.

Vince looked at Brian's arm, "I've been wondering the story behind that tattoo, since I saw it in the cafe."

Brian laughed, "I think you’re going to give me a lot of shit when I tell you."

"To bad," Dom said, "spill."

Brian grinned, "It’s a cage...Xander Cage."

Everyone laughed hysterically, at the fact that it was so cheesy and at the fact they didn't catch it.

"Tattoo, fourteen years of sex with only one person, now you’re going to tell me you’re married," Leon said.

"No," Brian shook his head. "Couldn't find a minster that would marry us while we jumped out of plane without a parachute," Brian said seriously.

"Shit," Jesse said looking at Brian like he was insane.

"There's not like a website for extreme sport ministers," Brian commented like that was the only problem with his previous sentence.

"So you sticking around L.A. for a bit?" Dom asked.

Brian nodded, "just waiting for a swat team to pop out and shoot me with tranq dart, or for some crazy ass test that the NSA loves to put us through."

"Test?" Mia asked.

Brian nodded, "we just got through crashing Senator Dick's car and we got surrounded in our loft. They shot us with this sleeping shit, and we woke up in a diner. Staged robbery, X and I took one look around and noticed three things and knew it was fake. Waitresses don’t wear heels, Wall Street guy reading financial times on a Sunday, and a trucker with a police-issued beretta. Called their bluff, shot off a bunch of blanks, and then both smarted off to the guy that staged the whole thing. Get shot again by the asshole, wake up in Columbia, thought it was another fake test at first, but it wasn't. They used us as a distraction for a drug lord while the Columbia Army shot the place up. We did some sick riding on two dirt bikes, then got offered the job, so like I said tranq dart, or test. I'm breaking my rules, and going to sit back and wait."

"How about you do it here?" Dom asked shocking everyone.

"Huh?" Brian asked.

"Join the team for a bit, you've been traveling alone for a while now, I think you could use the company, and I need another man for a set jobs that we pull."

"Dom," Leon hissed.

Dom rolled his eyes, "he's wanted by the law more than we could ever be, who's he going to tell?"

Brian eyes flashed with interest, "what kind of jobs, dangerous?"

Vince let out a laugh, "jacking merchandise off moving semis, we will even let you be the jumper."

Brian smiled, "I'm in."

 

* * *

 

 

Xander pulled out his map and placed another red X on it right over the Dominican Republic, and sighed. Another place Brian wasn't, and Xander would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling the weight of that X heavily.

"World getting smaller?" An old man sat down beside him on the bench.

Xander shook his head no, and looked back to his map. He didn't want to have a conversation with a stranger he wanted to pick a place and Brian magically be there, preferably on a beach, shirtless.

"You know running from your problems doesn't work, trust me I know. You need to face whatever you’re running from head on."

Xander turned to the man and frowned, "I ain't running, I'm looking."

"Maybe whatever you’re looking for doesn't want to be found, ever think of that?"

Xander scowled, "not even for a minute."

The man shrugged, "can't say I didn't warn you."

Xander watched as he walked away and looked around for the signs he knew were there. Kid in 1000 dollars headphones, check. Women running for a bus that doesn't leave for two hours, check. Oh and let's not forget the bag the nice old man left by his foot that has a bomb ticking away."

He stood up and looked around, "here we go again," he said with a smirk.

Just another test, clowns in police gear who can't act for shit, fake bullets, fake armor; it all smelled of one person, "come on out Frankenstein!"

A woman pops up out of her seat, okay so not Gibbons, but screw her anyways he doesn't have time for this shit.

"You know Gibbons never believed you were dead, never stopped looking for you, hell of friend."

"Well the jokes on him, we were never friends." All of this shit was his fault, it was Gibbons that got Brian and him in the mess with Anarchy 99, him that got them captured in the first place. Xander couldn't find Brian because of Gibbons. He was so busy thinking those things that he didn't hear a word she said until...

"Gibbons will never laugh again for that matter."

Xander stopped, he may not like the man, but he sure as hell didn't want him dead. "What do you want?"

"I want the Triple X's to return of course." She said so snottily that Xander wanted to punch her.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're an X down." He said sharply. "And I'm retired."

The woman nodded, "I might know the exact location of one Brian O' Conner, want it?" She asked smugly, "all you have to do is listen."

Xander's eyes widened, "you know where he is?" Of course they would, they found him after all, there's no way they haven't found Brian.

"Yes," she nodded, "you listen and I'll tell you where he is, you agree to do this job, and I'll have you there this afternoon, in three times less the amount of time it would take you to get there."

Xander held up his hand, "you can tell me about the job on the plane, take me to Brian." It had been too long since he had seen the other man, it didn't feel right being apart. He picked up his skateboard and looked at the picture taped to the top, "I'm coming Bri."

 

* * *

 

 

Dom laughed at the face Brian was making while he was telling his story, "so she's crawling all over my lap, and I ask her once nicely to kindly remove herself. I try everything, I lie tell her I'm married, hell I told her I have a STD, chick doesn't take a hint. I look over at Jesse and Leon and those two are just laughing their asses off, no help."

"That's because Leon doesn't believe in monogamy, he thinks you need to get laid," Vince laughed as they stepped out into the parking lot at Harry's.

Brian snorted, "I do, but I do believe in monogamy."

Dom laughed, "I've seen those pictures on your phone Brian, I don't think you have a choice. Every picture of you two together that man is holding on for dear life, like he is staking a claim, looks like a possessive bastard."

Brian smiled, "yeah but he's my possessive bastard."

Brian frowned at little at the thought, he had been in L.A. for over a month and half now and still no sign of the NSA. He was honestly starting to lose hope that his plan was going to work.

Brian shook his depressing thoughts out of his head for the moment, "anyways, I tried standing up and she grabs a hold of my neck, she's just hanging there man. So I look up to Letty," Brian tells them and Dom laughs loudly. "At first I thought she was just going to walk away, but she doesn't. She comes in the room acting the complete definition of jealous crazy wife, calls the girl a skank, makes her cry, and then looks over to me and tells me to go get her a beer. Said she earned it, which she kind of did."

Vince chuckled, "she's had plenty of practice chasing skirts away from this one."

Dom gave Brian a mock glare, "when I said my house, your house I didn't mean the use of my wife Brian," he said jokingly.

Brian laughed, "You’re just mad that I'm both of your girl's favorite."

Vince wrapped Brian's head into a headlock, "what you say O' Conner?"

Brian slipped out of the man's hold easily, he slapped Vince's side, "I said your pits stink try deodorant."

Dom let out a loud laugh, "come on we got parts to get."

Brian grinned excitedly, he enjoyed time spent in the garage almost as much as the truck heist he had been working with the Toretto team. It was insane how much he fit into their family; he really did like it there with them. This honestly just made what he had to say to them worse.

"Umm, I haven't something I need to tell you," Brian said looking off to the side.

"You’re leaving," Dom said with a frown.

Brian nodded, "they haven't come for me yet, I figured they would by now. I thinking I need to try someplace else."

Vince and Dom both didn't look happy with what Brian had to say.

"It's not that I don't like it here, because I do, it's nice to have something like a family, me and X never had one, just each other. But that's kind of the problem every time I'm happy, I think to myself X would be happy here too, and it just makes me miss him more. I meant was I said the night we met, I'm not me without him, and I need to go find him."

Dom nodded, "you’re not like family, you are family. You find him; you bring him back here, because we want to meet this guy."

"Exactly," Vince said pulling Brian in for a hug. "We're brothers."

Brian nodded and reached for Dom, the man rolled his eyes but joined the hug anyways. "You'll always have a home here."

"Thanks," Brian said with a smile, "and the last heist was the last right, to dangerous now that they are arming themselves."

"Yes, but I never thought I hear the words too dangerous out of Mr. 'If there isn't a chance you’re going to die, the shit ain't worth doing'."

Brian nodded, "yeah for me, not all of you. Vince here doesn't need to get shot jumping on those trucks he's not as fast as me."

"Ass," Vince huffed.

Dom grabbed the door handle and laughed; Brian walked in after them and took a look around. Twitchy Harry, check. Guy at the counter ordering the wrong parts for the wrong car, check. Shitty fake thief with a gun that cost more than the guy's entire wardrobe, check.

"Finally," Brian said with a smirk when the guy pointed the gun at Harry.

Brian walked over and pulled the gun out of the man's hand and hit his nose with barrel, he fired off the blanks around the store, and then threw the gun down. "Come on out Frankenstein," he called.

Brian heard a deep chuckle from behind him and turned around in shock; he crossed his arms and smirked. "This where you've been the whole time, with the NSA learning how to stage very bad tests?"

Xander walked the three steps he needed to reach Brian and pulled him into his arms, "no I've been looking for you Bri," he said and squeezed the man in his arms tighter. He put his hand under Brian's chin and pulled him in for a deep kiss, when they finally pulled apart both men were panting. He bent down and put his nose in Brian's hair, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you to X, I would say you don't even know how much..."

The man smiled, "but you know I do."

"So where's Gibbons?" Brian asked.

Xander winced, "Gibbons is gone, a satellite crash took him out."

Brian frowned, "then who..."

A tall blonde uptight women walked into the store, "have to say I'm honored to be standing in the presence of two currently dead Triple X's," she drawled sarcastically. "Wish I could say I'm surprised you two acted the exact same way to my little tests, but I'm not."

Brian looked up, "then why test me?"

She shrugged, "wanted to make sure you haven't lost your edge."

Brian turned around leaned his back against Xander's chest and sighed softly, "So what is that you want?"

The woman made a hand signal and everyone but him, X, Dom, Vince, and her left the store.

She looked over at Dom and Vince but looked away quickly and pulled out a tablet and handed it over to Brian. Xander and Brian both looked down at it.

"This group is lethal, and they don't care who or what gets in their way."

Brian looked down at the screen, the picture labeled jump analysis, "seventy feet across, 90 feet down," he said looking up at Xander.

Xander flipped to the next picture, "three inches of security glass?" He asked the woman.

She looked over at both of them, "no rope, no line, no chute."

Brian and Xander grinned, "I bet they had a blast," they said at the same time.

"We can't find a trace of them; they are ghost in a day and age where that just shouldn't be possible."

Brian snorted, "You get that we don't work for suits right, what makes you think we are gonna want to ruin all their fun?"

Xander winced and Brian looked up at him and rolled his eyes, "already agreed?"

"It's how I got here so fast, I was in the DR three hours ago," Xander reached up and ran his hand along Brian's head, "needed to see you."

"Your country needs you, it time for both of you to be patriots."

Brian and Xander scoffed, "patriotism is dead," Xander said.

"There's only rebels and tyrants now," Brian told her.

"So which are you two?" She asked.

Both men grinned, "We’re the Triple X's."

Brian walked over to Dom and pulled the man in the hug, he turned back around a saw that X had finally taken notice of the man.

"He uhh, shit, Brian..." Xander stuttered and Brian laughed.

"I'll explain later X." Brian looked over to Dom and Vince, "we will be back in time for Sunday's barbecue."

"Sunday? Barbecue?" Xander asked.

"Yes we do that now," Brian told him.

Xander shrugged, "alright."

"Be careful," Dom told Brian.

Brian scoffed and Xander laughed, "If there isn't a chance you’re going to die, the shit ain't worth doing," they both chanted together.

Dom nodded and looked to Xander, "don't lose him again," he said to the man.

"Don't plan on it, come on Bri," he said while grabbing Brian's hand and walking to the door.

"Where are you two going?" The woman asked them.

"London," they both answered.

"What's in London?"

"Ghost hunter," Brian told her.

"And possibly our fur coats," Xander added.

Xander bent down and Brian let out a laugh before jumping on the man's back and waved happily at Dom and Vince as they left.

"You’re telling Mia and Letty he's gone," Dom told him.

"Man you suck," Vince said, "you know that he was right, he really is the favorite."

 

* * *

 

 

Xander pushed the door to the bunk room on the plane closed, "finally alone," he said.

Brian grinned, "you going to make this time count for something, or are you just going to stand there gawking all day."

"I could," Xander said turning his head to the side. Brian smirked and pulled his shirt over his head. "Maybe not," he said quickly.

He walked over to Brian and pulled his face into kiss him; it felt like coming home for both men. Like they were breathing their first breath of oxygen in a long time.

Xander bent down and started kissing up Brian's neck, "missed this," Brian purred.

"Mmmhmm," Xander murmured.

Xander wrapped his hands around Brian's hips and picked him up. Brian grinned and wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He looked at Xander and frowned when the man was looking at him seriously. "What?" Brian asked.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to find you," Xander whispered.

Brian shook his head, "I'm sorry."

"We need a meet zone, in case we get split again, although I'm going to tell you right now I ain't going to let that happen."

"1327 Echo Park, L.A.," Brian told him, Xander nodded. Brian wrapped his legs tighter and shifted; he smirked when Xander let out a gasp, "are we done talking now?"

Xander didn't answer he just pulled Brian's mouth to his.

 

* * *

 

 

Xander walked into the backyard with Brian on his back, "low orbit free fall, no chute, and big fireworks," Brian yelled waving a camera.

Dom let out a laugh, "tell your boy to put you down so you can show us then."

Brian jumped down and walked over to Dom, everyone walked over to watch the video as well, "shit man, you two are insane."

Brian laughed and motioned for Xander to come over, "Xander that's Dom," he said while pointing at the man who looked just like him.

"Shits crazy," Xander said.

Dom shrugged, "I've had time to wrap my head around it, he thought I was you at first." The fact that Brian was upset when he found out it wasn't didn't need to be said, Xander read the unsaid comment on Dom's face.

Xander folded his arms over Brian's and kissed his head.

"That's Mia, Dom's sister, and Vince, Mia's boyfriend. She's too good looking for him obviously." Vince gave Brian a mock glare, while Mia smiled largely. "That's Letty, Dom's wife; she chased the skanks away for you while I was here."

Xander grinned at the woman, "then I am indebted to you, the hoes just follow this one everywhere."

Letty grinned, "same with him," she said pointing at Dom. "Maybe we should compare skank running off notes."

"Definitely," Xander said.

Brian rolled his eyes, "that's Jesse and that's Leon." Brian turned his head around so he could see the man's face, "this is our family."

Xander looked at Brian's face and smiled at the happiness radiating off the man, "you’re gorgeous," he told Brian.

"Aww man," Leon said. "They are sickening. Not enough that Brian has a tattoo for you."

Xander laughed and grabbed Brian's arm, he kissed the tattoo, "I love that tattoo, almost as much as mine for him."

"What?" Leon asked.

Xander held out his arm, there was a shield with the outline of a sword inside, the sword had a ring around the top, it had a pair of wings coming out of both sides of the shield. "A sword and a shield?" Jesse asked.

Brian pointed to the quote written in script under the shield, "I love the name that means honor and strength, more than I fear death'.

Everyone looked up at Brian and he rolled his eyes, "my name means honor/strength."

"So are you two going to be sticking around for a bit?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," Xander answered, "got to get to know the family." Everyone grinned at his answer, especially Brian. "Brian also told me the racing here is good, not to mention the number of very tall buildings we can do some crazy shit off of."

"Speaking of crazy shit, how did the job turn out?" Jesse asked.

"Well that video was the end of it, and I mean we saved the world again," Brian said with a shrug.

"So what did the two of you get this time for saving the world, another two week vacation in Bora Bora?" Dom asked.

Brian laughed, "A minster that’s willing to jump out of a plane."

 

 

 


End file.
